<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【润翔】The Road Less Traveled by sanqianyuanzhiqiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789196">【润翔】The Road Less Traveled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu'>sanqianyuanzhiqiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>虹组 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*人设基本上就是道明寺×藤堂步（但我倔强地用了本名）&amp;真的很狗血</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 润翔, 翔受 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>虹组 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【润翔】The Road Less Traveled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p>01.</p><p>松本集团会议室。 </p><p> </p><p>松本润恨得牙痒痒。对方公司派出的这个叫樱井翔的人，不知道是从什么地方学来的歪门邪道的谈判方式——完全不理睬松本这边给出的方案分析，只是直勾勾盯着谈判人员，变着花样地问一些类似于“我怎么样才能同意你的报价呢”这种问题。看似只是简单地拒绝，其实在暗示松本集团出价不公。谈判专员百口莫辩，急于自证，最后反而陷入自我怀疑。</p><p> </p><p>松本作为项目负责人就近看完全场，目瞪口呆。眼见下属即将头脑发昏地用一个离谱的价格与对方成交，他急忙喊了暂停。</p><p> </p><p>茶水间挤满了人。松本犹豫了两秒，下楼。出门二十米就有家咖啡厅，他点了杯冰美式，双倍的糖和奶，一口冰凉下去才感觉重新活了过来。下午三四点钟，人不太多，他随意扫了一眼，不远处一个背对着他的身影看着有些眼熟——藏蓝色的西装，纤细却不单薄的身板，再往上，白皙的后颈，圆圆的后脑勺……</p><p> </p><p>好奇心害死猫。</p><p> </p><p>松本猫轻手轻脚地离开座位，不动声色绕到那人面前，悄悄一瞥——</p><p> </p><p>啊……果然那个不按常理出牌的谈判杀手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>樱井翔没发现有人在观察自己，低头捧着一块三明治，专心致志进食时有一种类似小动物的凶狠。吃完后他心满意足地微笑了一下，抬起头，和松本没来得及收回去的眼神撞个正着。</p><p> </p><p>他当然认出了松本，不解地冲他扬扬眉毛。松本也不觉得尴尬，大大方方踱过去，问他“樱井さん怎么自己一个人”。</p><p> </p><p>“松本さん不也是。”樱井指出。</p><p> </p><p>松本原意是你们现在谈判形势大好，不说庆祝一下，怎么也不该让你这个功臣流落在外；不过既然樱井没明白，他自然不会再解释一番长他人志气灭自己威风。</p><p> </p><p>樱井将食物袋子收起，起身，“再说又不是高中女生，难道做什么都黏在一起？”他轻描淡写地说，盯着松本的眼神让后者想起这人之前在谈判桌前也是这样波澜不惊又志在必得的眼神，令对手心里发虚，接着就是摧枯拉朽般的一败涂地。</p><p> </p><p>松本被他噎了一下，火气噌的上来。他想这个樱井翔怎么和自己这么不对付，难道看我不顺眼？ </p><p>一不小心就真的问出了口。</p><p> </p><p>樱井又扬了扬眉毛。</p><p> </p><p>“先不说我和松本さん刚认识不久，您怎么就能判断出我是针对你而不是‘一直都是这个油盐不进的死样子’。我们现在可还是在谈判诶——立场决定态度，屁股决定脑袋，松本さん作为集团下一任掌权人，不应该比我更明白这个道理？”</p><p> </p><p>他的语气里藏着一种冷淡的惊奇，比嘲讽更令人郁结。直到他离开松本才反应过来自己被莫名其妙教训了一顿，顿时气得七窍生烟。晚上他和大学同学喝酒，全程心不在焉，满脑子都是那句“一直都是这个油盐不进的死样子”，以及樱井离开时腰线迤逦的背影 。</p><p> </p><p>大学同学名叫二宫和也，看松本这副样子，手指在桌上一敲，提醒他回神。</p><p> </p><p>二宫：“你上次说，你们正在和R.E.公司谈判？”</p><p> </p><p>松本：“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>二宫：“怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>松本：“嗯……”</p><p> </p><p>二宫：“谈判，怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>松本如梦初醒：“你说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>二宫：“……”</p><p> </p><p>他对松本用力翻了个白眼，“谈判！你从上个月就张口闭口的和R.E.的谈判！对方接受你们的报价了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊……没有。”松本恍然大悟，“说到这个，Nino我问你，一般来说，当我们抛出一个价格，只需要向对方解释这是合理的，让他赞同——这流程没错吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“对。”二宫点头。</p><p> </p><p>松本将樱井的做法复述一遍，愁闷地叹气，“可怜的谈判专员，我看他最后都要崩溃了。”</p><p> </p><p>“有意思，”二宫思索，“几个开放性问题就让对手直接转为和自己的内心交战，以为自己的出价有问题……R.E.什么时候出了这么个人物？”</p><p> </p><p>“我还想知道呢……”松本从口袋里找出一张名片，扔过去，“好像说是不久前刚提拔上来的，喏——就是这个人，樱井翔。”</p><p> </p><p>说出这个名字的瞬间他又琢磨了一遍那句油盐不进，然后——</p><p> </p><p>“啊……原来是这样！”松本一拳头捶在桌子上。</p><p> </p><p>二宫被他吓了一跳，“什么是这样？你被气得神经搭错了？”</p><p> </p><p>“你才神经搭错。”松本没好气，将和樱井的对话简单重复一遍，又说：“……我一直觉得不对，刚才终于想起是哪里不对——感觉就像是他引用了我的话来嘲笑我，还算准了我不可能发现一样！”</p><p> </p><p>他愤怒地又捶了一下桌子，接着却迷惑了，“可是……这怎么可能呢？”</p><p> </p><p>二宫用看神经病一样的眼神看着他，怜悯地说，“是啊，怎么可能呢？”</p><p> </p><p>松本没理他，兀自沉浸在自己的世界，“除非他确实以前就认识我。”</p><p> </p><p>二宫还在说，“怎么可能呢……”</p><p> </p><p>“你说的对，”松本放弃了，愤怒地灌下一大口生啤，“也许这人天生说话就是这样。”</p><p> </p><p>二宫这才松一口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>谈判依然在继续。</p><p> </p><p>被松本暗戳戳称为谈判杀手的樱井没有辜负这个称号，两方最终以一个依然令松本痛心疾首的价格成交。回过神来后项目组没有人真正甘心，但又无可奈何——包括松本在内，所有人都已筋疲力尽。</p><p> </p><p>协议达成的第二天，按照惯例，两方举行了一个很小型的庆祝会。樱井也终于如松本第一天所想那样，被很多人簇拥着。——这时他就又是另一副春风化雨的亲切神情了，对所有敬酒都照单全收。</p><p> </p><p>松本有助理挡着，在不远处见证了樱井脸越来越红，眼睛越来越亮，然后……跌跌撞撞冲向了洗手间。松本在心里咆哮了十遍“我就知道”，一边——出于某种本人也无法解释的原因——动作敏捷地跟了上去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一排隔间中至少有半数在呕吐。松本捂着鼻子，大喊一声樱井翔。其中一个停止了一秒，松本心里有了数，一脚踹开门。</p><p> </p><p>樱井只穿一件衬衣——难为他还记得脱西装外套——跪在地上，看起来恨不得将脑袋都塞进马桶。听到声音，他抬起头，有气无力地看着松本。</p><p> </p><p>“有何贵——呕”</p><p> </p><p>松本捏着鼻子退出来，然后——依旧是出于本人也无法解释的原因——找酒店服务员要了热毛巾和热水，接着冲回男厕，将吐得晕头转向的樱井拎到水池旁给他擦脸。</p><p> </p><p>樱井惨白着一张脸，“松本さん……”</p><p> </p><p>松本把水杯塞在他手里，“漱口。”</p><p> </p><p>樱井含了一口水，鼓着腮帮子咕嘟咕嘟，吐掉后抬起头，“松本さん……”</p><p> </p><p>松本从他手里拿走杯子，顺手喂了他一颗薄荷糖。樱井嘎嘣一声，两口嚼碎了吞下去，再一次试图开口，“松本さん……”</p><p> </p><p>松本从口袋里飞速掏出另一颗薄荷糖，“还要吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>樱井闭了下眼睛，赶在第四次被打断迅速说完，“不要。还有……”他看着松本，是完全清醒的眼神，“谢谢你照顾我。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>谢谢你照顾我——下一句是：让我可以接着不要命地喝。</p><p> </p><p>松本深吸一口气，不着痕迹地插进樱井和他的谈话对象中间。“樱井さん……”他身体前倾，不着痕迹地握住樱井的手腕，“稍微有点话想和你说。现在方便吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>酒过三巡，所有人都忙着交际以及在酒精中努力保持清醒。松本将樱井拖到阳台，确认四下无人才放开了他。樱井不高兴地揉着手腕，“有事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>这次不说有何贵干了？松本腹诽。他不说话，故作深沉地打量眼前一脸不耐烦的人。樱井长得乖，唯有一对眉毛修得锋利至极，他又总爱皱着眉头，面无表情的模样确实相当能唬人。</p><p> </p><p>可松本见过他在灯光下对其他人笑得漂亮，也见过他难受得狠了，眼里全是一揉就碎的水光的时刻，早对他的千人千面有了免疫力。他往前迈了一步——樱井以为他又要抓自己，吓得往后一仰，正好方便松本揽着他的腰把人捞回来。</p><p> </p><p>“没什么大事……”松本轻描淡写，手上却下了力气紧紧箍着他，“就是想问问：我和樱井さん是不是在哪里见过？”</p><p> </p><p>樱井停止挣扎，迷茫地抬头确认，“松本润？”</p><p> </p><p>这是他第一次叫松本的全名。松本心里一动，“是我。”</p><p> </p><p>樱井开始背书：“根据报道，松本集团的继承人松本润于五个月前遭遇车祸，事故原因依然在调查中，松本润本人只有多处骨折和——”</p><p> </p><p>松本喊停，“等等什么叫‘只有’？你知道我多久才能下地吗……”</p><p> </p><p>樱井不为所动，“——和轻微脑震荡。有传言说松本集团对外隐瞒了松本少爷脑部伤势的严重性，直到三个月后松本润重新回到集团工作，再一次出现在大众视野中，谣言才不攻自破。”</p><p> </p><p>他说完后两人都沉默了几秒，松本是因为震惊，樱井是——</p><p> </p><p>“看来这传言有失偏颇，”他推开松本，理了理歪掉的领结，“也不知道是什么样的伤势，能让松本大少爷想象力提高这么多。为了保险，您不如再去医院检查一下？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二宫在深夜被电话惊醒，艰难地睁开眼睛，盯着屏幕看了十秒钟才认出来电显示那张脸。</p><p> </p><p>“J？”</p><p> </p><p>松本在另一端咆哮，“他怎么敢这么跟我说话！”</p><p> </p><p>“哈？”二宫的眼睛又闭上了，“谁跟你说话了？”</p><p> </p><p>松本狮子吼，“樱井翔！”</p><p> </p><p>二宫一个激灵，“樱井翔？他跟你说了什么？”他急切地问松本。</p><p> </p><p>“嘟—————”</p><p> </p><p>电话断了。</p><p> </p><p>二宫：“……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>同一时刻的医院大厅，松本凶狠地瞪着眼前的护士，“你为什么抢我电话？”</p><p> </p><p>护士板起脸，“医院不得喧哗。”她将手机怼到松本胸口，“您是要看病？还是探病？”</p><p> </p><p>“我找人！”松本理直气壮。他在手机上按按按，不多时调出一张名片，“这个。”</p><p> </p><p>护士看了一眼名字，查了查排班表，“田原医生不值夜班。您可以等……我看看，后天早上再来。”</p><p> </p><p>当初松本车祸后，负责他伤势的就是田原医生。</p><p> </p><p>松本急了，“我有急事！”</p><p> </p><p>护士忍无可忍，“您不是有他的电话吗？”</p><p> </p><p>酒精上头，又被樱井气得降智的松本：“……对哦。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今夜松本的骚扰名单上又添新人。</p><p> </p><p>田原在看到来电显示时一万个想要将电话直接按掉，但对方是松本集团的公子，他得罪不起，只能痛苦地离开床铺，“松本少爷好……”</p><p> </p><p>“好好好，”松本还不耐烦，“田原，我上次车祸，脑震荡会留下什么后遗症吗？”</p><p> </p><p>田原顿时紧张起来，“您感觉不舒服了？如果这样可以明天来医院再做一个脑部CT——”</p><p> </p><p>“我不是这个意思！”松本咬咬牙，干脆直接问了，“我有没有……比如说，忘记什么事情？”</p><p> </p><p>田原非常为难，“这个……”他期期艾艾，“其实作为医生，我们也不太清楚病人的记忆……”</p><p> </p><p>言下之意就是这块不归我们管，您还是自己判断吧。</p><p> </p><p>松本气得挂了电话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一个两个都不靠谱。松本一气之下，干脆让助理找了私家侦探调查樱井过去是否和松本家有关联。私家侦探名叫相叶雅纪，第一次见面松本还怀疑此人笑眯眯的是否可靠，结果第三天相叶就拿着一摞相片上门了。</p><p> </p><p>“这么快？”松本又开始怀疑这人的可靠性了。</p><p> </p><p>相叶完全不知道雇主正在考虑要不要换了他，非常热情地给松本讲述自己的探案过程——“……然后她母亲以为我是女儿的朋友，请我进去喝茶，还把她高中的毕业合照给我看。我一看这不是您要找的那位先生吗？就顺便拍了一张。”他指着照片下的名字，“樱，井，翔。”</p><p> </p><p>饶是松本也属于经常被人夸好运的类型，依然被这位侦探的神奇惊到了。他拿起照片——里面的人确实是樱井无疑，松本却对他一点印象也没有。</p><p> </p><p>松本皱起眉毛，“居然是高中同学吗。”</p><p> </p><p>“对。同级但不同班。”相叶补充。</p><p> </p><p>“我居然一点印象也没有。”松本还是想不通——樱井不像是那种默默无闻的类型啊？</p><p> </p><p>“哦这个我也去查了，您就读的高中是贵族学校吧？周围都是世家公子小姐，樱井先生却是那一年凭借奖学金进来的优等生，您对他没有印象也是正常的。”</p><p> </p><p>相叶一本正经地分析，听在松本耳朵里却有点火大——“你的意思是本大爷瞧不起贫民？”</p><p>一不留神中二时期的自称又出来了。</p><p> </p><p>咳。松本不好意思地咳嗽一下。“那个，不是……”</p><p> </p><p>“不同阶级确实很难有共同语言，”相叶居然一副非常理解的表情，“如果我是樱井先生大概也不会被您记住吧。” </p><p> </p><p>“有道理。”</p><p> </p><p>松本挥手让助理带相叶离开，顺便结账。他心里有了底，确信樱井应该原本就认识自己，之前又是挑衅又是装傻充愣，大概是学生时代就对他有所不满——说来也怪松本以前太中二，一呼百应之下难免头脑发热，干过不少蠢事。不过现在形势调转——樱井在明，他在暗。松本想起前几次樱井的出言不逊，暗自琢磨起了要如何给对方一个教训。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这个机会很快就出现了。</p><p> </p><p>R.E.与松本集团达成合作后，项目相关员工经常见面，关系也日益融洽。初期目标竣工的那天，一群人惯例勾肩搭背去了一家小餐馆庆祝。樱井有事晚来了一些，等他赶到，发现唯一的空位在松本旁边，桌上摆着——“地狱拉面！特辣！”松本勾着樱井的肩膀把他拖到身边，笑容满面，“翔くん来尝尝？”</p><p> </p><p>“诶，之前怎么不知道樱井君喜欢吃辣？”有同事问。</p><p> </p><p>“你们当然不知道了，”松本笑得更开心了，“我和翔くん可是高中同学，我最知道他的口味了，对不对翔くん？”</p><p> </p><p>这句是试探，但樱井没有反驳。于是松本微笑着，亲手拿了筷子塞进他手中，“快吃吧翔くん，我问了店员，凉了可就不够辣了。”他在“辣”上加了重音，愉快地看着樱井垂下眼睛，将铺满红油的面条一口口吃完。一碗温热的汤在此时无异于火上浇油——松本将碗递到樱井唇边，还不忘问：“好吃吗？”</p><p> </p><p>樱井眼中水光盈然，脸颊和嘴唇几乎成了一个颜色。他就着松本的手咽下最后一口汤，顶着一桌子或担忧或看笑话的眼神镇定地回答：“好吃。”顿了顿，“难为松本さん还记得我的口味。”</p><p> </p><p>松本就虚情假意地笑，“翔くん说什么呢，我们可是同——学——呀。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天松本去上班，被助理一脸凝重地告知樱井君前一天晚上进了医院。松本心道小题大做，嘴上说知道了，一天病假是吗？</p><p> </p><p>助理欲言又止。——接下来松本知道了樱井原来一直有很严重的胃病，饮食稍微不规律就会疼得出冷汗，更不要说碰冰的辣的。</p><p> </p><p>松本嚯地从皮椅上站起来，“昨天怎么没人告诉我？”</p><p> </p><p>助理都要哭了，“我也是今天才听说的。再说昨天您那个笃定的样子，谁敢反驳啊……”</p><p> </p><p>松本被她堵的说不出话，径直往外走，助理在后面喊老板您去哪儿，松本头也不回：“医院！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>总算把紧张的助理打发回公司，松本半掩着脸，在医院走廊来回徘徊，经过樱井病房时放慢脚步，从玻璃窗往里迅速一瞥——以上行为每五分钟重复一次。</p><p> </p><p>看起来樱井人缘实在是很好，探病者即使不能说络绎不绝，也基本没间断过。其中有个年轻女孩子更是来了就不走了，端庄地坐在樱井床边的凳子上削苹果。</p><p> </p><p>五分钟后松本再来，苹果小了整整两圈。</p><p> </p><p>哼。松本在心里冷酷地评价：浪费。</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很多个五分钟过去后，就寝前，护士开始挨个清房。松本在阴影里躲了大约半小时，确认四周无人，蹑手蹑脚溜进樱井的单间病房。灯关了，但樱井还没睡，正捧着手机聚精会神地看什么，直到松本走到床边才发现多了个人，起身就要大叫，被松本一把捂住嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“是我！”</p><p> </p><p>看清来人的一张浓颜，樱井眼珠一转，瞬间猜到这位大概是拉不下脸在白天现身。他扒开松本的手，好整以暇地躺回枕头，“松本さん。”</p><p> </p><p>松本有点夜盲，在黑暗中摸索了一会才找到椅子。见樱井这样他有点愧疚，却又不想在他面前失去上司的尊严，两种情绪混在一起，脸上的表情就有点微妙。听到樱井叫自己，他下意识正襟危坐，“樱井さん。”</p><p> </p><p>樱井将他的局促看的一清二楚。养了一天他已经好的差不多了，也有了逗松本的闲心，“不是‘翔くん’了？”</p><p> </p><p>松本：“……”他假装没听见，东张西望，“有苹果吗？”</p><p> </p><p>樱井无言地给这位半瞎指了指床头的果篮，顺手连同水果刀一起递过去。松本还嘴硬：“谁说我要给你削水果了？”他的语气在樱井了然的眼神中逐渐弱气，“算了……来都来了。”</p><p> </p><p>樱井怕他看不清伤到手，坐起来，打开手机上的手电给松本照着。夜晚的医院安静得不像人间，他们都不说话，一时间病房里只有果皮与刀接触的簌簌声，像被放大了很多倍的落雪。 </p><p> </p><p>五分钟后。</p><p> </p><p>樱井盯着松本：“要给我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“那个……”松本眼神乱飞，试图将手中比原先小了三圈的苹果藏起，“翔さん！”</p><p> </p><p>樱井被他吓了一跳，“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>松本咬咬牙——急于掩盖削水果失败，他终于记起了来这里的目的，开始语无伦次地道歉——“……总之我是真的不知道翔さん有胃病，如果早知道我肯定不会—— ”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你不会。”樱井打断了他，见松本还是呆呆的，只能提醒他，“那天酒会。”</p><p> </p><p>“诶？啊……”松本挠挠后脑勺，有点不好意思，又有点开心。酒会那天他对樱井的照顾几乎是下意识的，之后两人不欢而散，松本没想到自己的举手之劳居然会被他记在心里。</p><p> </p><p>“既然翔さん有胃病，为什么不告诉我呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“有用吗？”樱井反问他，“在那种情况下——”他停顿了一下，“你是我的顶头上司，被下属当场反驳，真的不会一怒之下直接把我开除出项目组？”</p><p> </p><p>明明不是这样的。松本想。明明是因为自己说了那句“我和翔くん可是高中同学”，樱井才会默不作声地吃下那碗特辣拉面。可樱井不提，松本也只好假装失忆，顺着他的话干巴巴地反驳：“也许我不会呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“那我也不敢冒险呀。”樱井深深地看了他一眼，往后一靠，“好了，道歉也说了，苹果也……”他的目光在松本手上转了一圈，轻咳一声，“——毁了，还有事吗没事我睡了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”第一次削苹果就惨遭羞辱，松本少爷差点恼羞成怒，“等等！”</p><p> </p><p>樱井：“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>松本硬着头皮开口：“今天那个给你削苹果的女孩子是谁？女朋友？”</p><p> </p><p>樱井：“你问这么多干什么。”</p><p> </p><p>松本：“你先回答我。”</p><p> </p><p>樱井：“我为什么要回答唔——”</p><p> </p><p>松本吻了他——从苹果女出现开始他就想这么做了。</p><p> </p><p>被推开是必然的，被打耳光也不意外，令松本惊讶的是樱井眼中竟然有泪光若隐若现。一时间松本僵在原地，犹豫是该去搂他还是赶快离开。</p><p> </p><p>“翔さん……”</p><p>    </p><p>“滚。”樱井咬牙切齿。也许是被松本气的，他整个人都开始发抖。松本一惊，也不再考虑会不会被护士发现，开了房间灯。樱井捂着胃蜷缩成一团，松本掰过他的脸，发现他额头上全是冷汗。</p><p> </p><p>“翔さん？翔さん！”</p><p> </p><p>松本立刻就要冲出去找护士，却被樱井抓住了衣角。</p><p> </p><p>“别……我没事。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是——”</p><p> </p><p>“一下子就好了。”樱井坚持，扯着松本的衣角的手用力。松本没办法，只好在他床边坐下。</p><p> </p><p>“热水。”樱井指挥他。</p><p> </p><p>松本找到热水壶，接了一杯，吹凉了端到樱井唇边。樱井被扶着半靠在他怀里，松本小心翼翼地搂着他，这才发现樱井竟然这么瘦。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>事情怎么会变成这样。</p><p> </p><p>原本他只是想警告一下樱井——无论他抱有什么目的，都最好别来招惹自己，可从樱井进医院开始，一切都失控了。松本没想过自己会吻他，但他不后悔，只是疑惑于樱井此后的态度。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——“我是说，我以为，依他的性格可能会骂我，也可能把我打一顿，结果什么事也没发生，反而是他看起来好像很伤心……”</p><p> </p><p>又一次被当作垃圾桶的二宫生无可恋。</p><p> </p><p>“你刚刚不是还说他打了你一耳光吗？！” </p><p> </p><p>“哦那个……”松本摸摸脸，看在二宫眼中比起心有余悸更像是在回味，“不重。哎不对，你说这到底是怎么回事？亏我之前还以为是不是我做过什么得罪他的事情，现在他来找我复仇……”</p><p> </p><p>二宫翻了个白眼 。</p><p> </p><p>“你当这是王子复仇记？还是呼啸山庄？”他嘲笑松本，接着却语气一转，“不过也不能说你完全猜错。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>“意思是——樱井确实是你的高中同学，他也确实是故意隐瞒了认识你这件事。但这不是他的错。”二宫慢悠悠地说，不着痕迹地观察松本的脸色，“你确实是——嗯，忘记了一些事，因为那场车祸。”</p><p> </p><p>“……你在开玩笑。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有。”二宫举起一只手，“我可以发誓。”</p><p> </p><p>结合樱井对上自己时千变万化的态度，松本其实已经信了。但他依然摆着一副狐疑的表情，“为什么没人告诉我？”</p><p> </p><p>这个问题二宫可以没有心理负担地回答：“你妈不让。”</p><p> </p><p>松本想了想自家母亲的一贯风格，觉得这确实是她能做的出的事情。</p><p> </p><p>“我忘记了什么？”他问二宫。</p><p> </p><p>二宫这时却犹豫了，“其实我也是后来听你和……其他人说的，所以过程很可能和事实有出入。”</p><p> </p><p>“二宫和也你再废话我就把你从这里扔出去。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02.</p><p>作为松本的大学同学，二宫确实——据本人来说“非常遗憾的”——没有见证两人从相遇到相知的过程，但可喜可贺的是，他在收集信息方面很有一套，因此得以——依然是据本人所说——基本将整个故事还原。</p><p> </p><p>“其实总结起来就是——”二宫老师敲黑板，“《花样男子》看过吧？道明寺和杉菜知道吧？你和樱井翔也差不多。一个富家少爷，一个贫穷优等生。一开始你欺负他，欺负了一段时间又开始喜欢人家，追求过程我不太清楚，但结局皆大欢喜。”</p><p> </p><p>松本对他的简略嗤之以鼻，“这就是你的整个故事？我怎么欺负他的？又怎么追求他的？”</p><p> </p><p>二宫眼神游移不定，“这个……”他语速很快地说，“大概就是你不喜欢他，你身边人和你的后援团为了讨好你，天天欺负他。撕他校服剪他课本在他桌子上粘图钉跑鞋里放图钉鞋柜里放蟑螂……”</p><p> </p><p>松本：“我……算了，继续。”</p><p> </p><p>二宫：“追求就更简单啦，威胁他如果不交往就让他退学什么的……哎哎哎你别忙着捂脸，根据我的消息，你只是实在没办法了，嘴上说说，从没真的打算实践过。安心安心。”</p><p> </p><p>松本：“别安慰我了。”</p><p> </p><p>二宫：“是真的！不然你想想，如果你真是那种人，翔ちゃん那么刚烈的个性，能和你在一起这么久？”</p><p> </p><p>松本：“好吧……继续。”</p><p> </p><p>二宫：“其实也没什么了，大学毕业之后你当然进了你家公司，翔ちゃん说不能依靠你，应聘去了R.E.……你车祸那天醒来后不是奇怪为什么我们聚得这么齐吗？因为那天正好是翔ちゃん升职，你说要给他庆祝，把我们都叫去你家，得到消息时我们都在，于是就一起去了。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你的意思是……”松本还是一副大受打击的样子，“我和樱井翔原来在一起，后来我忘记了他？怎么可能啊——虽然我确实是比着道明寺的样子长的，但失忆那一套怎么可能发生在我身上……”     </p><p> </p><p>二宫怜悯地看着他，干脆掏出手机，将里面（不知何时）拍下的各种松本和樱井的合照展示给他看。松本从头翻到尾，表情从微妙到震惊，最后变成——是他看错了吗——愤怒？ </p><p> </p><p>眼看不对，二宫赶紧把手机拿回来收好。</p><p> </p><p>“你到底在气什么？” 他非常疑惑。</p><p> </p><p>“如果真的像你说的那样，他为什么不来找我？电视剧里不都是这样写的吗——翻出相册啊过去的信物什么的，就为了让恋人想起自己。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>二宫用和小毛孩解释一加一为什么等于二那样的耐心对他说，“首先，是你轻易就忘记了人家，错不在他；第二，你们都有工作，不是闲的只能看纯爱电视剧的大学生，你指望樱井翔从此不工作，天天泡在你办公室拿过去的事情对你洗脑？最后，就冲你松本少爷曾经那个脾气……我要是樱井我也不会干这种热脸贴冷屁股的事情，啊不对，”他似乎想起了什么，开始忍不住笑， “如果按照传言里樱井一开始对待你的态度，准确来说应该是冷脸贴冷——”</p><p> </p><p>松本直接扔了一个空酒瓶过去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回去后松本又看了一遍相叶留下的照片，小侦探之后还贴心地附赠了几张樱井大学时期的——除了那张脸，和高中完全不像是同一个人。</p><p> </p><p>大学的樱井翔剪了短发，染成非常张扬的金色，又一不做二不休打了耳洞和脐环，一张乖乖的优等生脸配着冰冷的面无表情，高岭之花的凛然不可侵犯感越发的重，看得松本眼睛都移不开，确信就算是现在的自己也会对他一见钟情——他失忆后不也亲了樱井吗？</p><p> </p><p>但还是想不通。——为什么樱井不来找他？为什么不告诉他？松本很疑惑但又不敢问，他心里清楚这个问题的本质其实只有一个，而自尊不允许他冲到樱井面前问你是不是早就不爱我了。</p><p> </p><p>多丢人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他不敢问樱井，连带着不敢见他。可两家公司的合作继续一天，松本就不得不面对他。之前谈判时他还以为樱井是那种喜欢投机取巧的家伙，一起工作了才发现这人简直是工作狂。松本不好劝人不要加班，只能将自己回家的时间也往后延，然后走到樱井桌边，装作随意地问他吃了晚饭吗。</p><p> </p><p>樱井还不知道松本已经从二宫那里听来了两人的关系。他自从被松本在医院里亲了后就躲着松本，也不像一开始那样说话带刺了，松本问什么就答什么。——比如此刻，松本一眼看到垃圾桶里的饭团包装，眉毛一皱说胃不好怎么还吃凉的，樱井连忙表示自己接了热水，甚至乖巧地拿了冒着热气的茶杯给他看。</p><p> </p><p>樱井越是若无其事粉饰太平松本就越觉得心里堵得慌。他也闷闷不乐地上了车。行至半路时发现忽然下雨了。松本降下车窗，潮湿的空气迎面扑来，令他精神一振。松本看着狼狈的行人，想到还在加班的樱井，他让司机停车，冲到最近的便利店买了两把雨伞。</p><p> </p><p>从办公室出来他还穿着皮鞋，此时也不管了，大喊着让司机先走，自己拎着伞沿着来路飞奔。五月的天气已经很温暖了，松本先是敞开了西装，后来干脆脱下来抱在手上。 </p><p>    </p><p>一路气喘吁吁，到了大楼，松本冲进电梯——把几个出来的小职员吓了一跳。显示楼层的数字不紧不慢地变化，他咬住嘴唇。还有五层，四，三，二——</p><p> </p><p>叮。</p><p> </p><p>他跑出去，刷卡进门——灯还亮着，他就知道樱井一定还没走。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>樱井非常惊讶地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>“松本さん？诶……出什么事了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>樱井站起来，犹豫要不要给松本递杯水什么的——他是真的吃惊，真的不明白松本为什么会突然返回。</p><p> </p><p>办公区只剩下他们两人。伞被丢在了地上，松本两手撑着膝盖努力平复呼吸，死死盯住樱井。</p><p> </p><p>装的真好啊。松本想。——如果不是二宫，我应该还被蒙在鼓里吧？“松本さん”……以前我们在一起的时候，你也这么叫我？下雨天我给你送伞，你也会这么惊讶地问你怎么来了？……我为什么不能来？我可是你男朋友啊！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回过神时，他已经一手捏着樱井的下巴了。 </p><p> </p><p>“我为什么会来？我为什么担心你？我为什么会在医院里吻你——翔さん你真的不知道吗？”他掐着樱井的下巴，迫使他看着自己，又重复一遍——“翔さん你真的不知道吗？”</p><p> </p><p>樱井的脸色立刻变了。这么近的距离，他几乎能看清松本眼里的自己，一瞬间脑中竟然闪过与松本长相酷似的，松本母亲的脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>松本集团一直是松本母亲在管理，松本润作为她的独生儿子，长相和固执也像是和她从一个模子刻出来的，就连发脾气的神情也十分相似。 </p><p> </p><p>——高中时期，樱井刚进入那所连大门都趾高气扬的贵族学校，不知道为什么就惹怒了松本。大少爷嚷嚷着优等生有什么了不起，踹倒他的桌子扬长而去。后来他们交往，松本把樱井带到自己家，缠着他接吻，结果因为忘记锁卧室门被早有预感的母亲抓个正着，母子二人大吵一架。</p><p>松本出车祸的那天，樱井被一群人架着慌慌张张赶到现场，松本母亲当然也在——没有松本润挡着，她干净利落地甩了樱井一巴掌，警告他再也不要出现在自己儿子面前，然后让保镖把他拖了出去。  </p><p>…… </p><p> </p><p>想到这里樱井忽然有点想笑。他任由愤怒的松本将他摇晃成一棵风中的树，然后懒洋洋地、几乎是遗憾地叹了口气，“——少爷想起来了？”</p><p> </p><p>“二宫告诉我了。”</p><p> </p><p>“他告诉你？”樱井反问，“他知道什么？”</p><p> </p><p>松本被他的态度气得红了眼，“他说我们从高中就在一起。”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？那他有没有告诉你，我们是怎么在一起的？”</p><p> </p><p>松本想起二宫的话，有点心虚，“他说……”</p><p> </p><p>“因为你威胁我。”樱井直截了当地说。</p><p> </p><p>“我没有——”松本试图辩解。</p><p> </p><p>“你威胁我——”樱井打断他，“——如果不和你在一起就让我滚出学校。车祸之后，你母亲接着威胁我，说如果再接近你，就让我再也找不到工作——不得不说你们的风格真的很像。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道……我不是故意的……”松本不知所措。他终于放开了樱井，试图去握他的手，“翔さん……”</p><p> </p><p>但樱井躲开了。</p><p> </p><p>“你是不是想问我为什么没有主动去找你？你说为什么？退一万步来说，就算你母亲没有下‘禁令’——”樱井轻笑一声，“在那样情况下的交往，你真的认为我会对这种关系有留恋？”       </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>窗外的雨越来越大，夹杂着风声拍打在玻璃窗上。樱井的一席话如同冷雨兜头浇下，松本百口莫辩，只能眼睁睁看着他关上电脑，扬长而去。</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    </p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p>雨还在下。</p><p> </p><p>这个时间点办公楼已经没什么人了，樱井走出旋转门，确认松本没有追出来，这才长长地舒了一口气。言不由衷的话语是毒药也是解药，就在刚才，长久以来积压在樱井心里的情绪、被失去记忆的松本亲吻后挣扎着想要找到出口的东西，终于被他连根拔起，分崩离析。</p><p> </p><p>只有雨天才能让湿润也清新。樱井伸手接了两滴，在心里估算了和电车站的距离，没犹豫太久就决定跑着过去。路上行人不多，他跑了两步，发现有便利店店员机灵地将雨伞架搬到了室外。</p><p>樱井立刻想起松本猝不及防出现在自己面前时手上也拿着两把伞，目的不言而喻。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>——“我为什么会来？我为什么担心你？我为什么会在医院里吻你——翔さん你真的不知道吗？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>松本润真的是一个很率直的人。樱井想。在松本的世界里，比起方式委婉，他永远更在意感情和想法有没有被好好传达。樱井非常喜欢这份真诚和坦率，而从他们开始交往直到现在，这种喜欢从来没有改变过。</p><p> </p><p>电车来了。樱井随着人流上车，将天空，云朵和雨滴抛弃在这个人工建造的笼子之外。空调的冷气混杂着人群的腥气迎面扑来。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>——“你是不是想问我为什么没有主动去找你？你说为什么？退一万步来说，就算你母亲没有下‘禁令’——在那样情况下的交往，你真的认为我会对这种关系有留恋？”       </b>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>宣泄怨气的畅快开始消退，毒药的部分不紧不慢地浮上来，伴随着松本听到这句话后露出的孩子一样不知所措的神情。</p><p> </p><p>樱井后知后觉感受到了疼痛。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>电车里人人都是一副疲惫至极的面孔。樱井找到一个角落站着，手机消息框最上方的未读来自他的妹妹。小姑娘兴奋地向哥哥报告自己拿到了学年奖学金，樱井鼓励了她几句，叮嘱她好好学习不用急着打工。那边回过来一个乖巧的猫咪表情贴纸，但樱井知道她大概率是不会听的。</p><p> </p><p>他们的母亲在两人很小的时候就离开了家，父亲在他高中时进了监狱，罪行是家暴。至今樱井身上还留有消不去的伤疤。去年父亲死在了监狱，简单的葬礼后，樱井毫不犹豫地将那个破烂的、藏有无数不堪回忆的房子处理了。妹妹很乖很也很争气，在一所非常好的大学，平时住在学生公寓，来哥哥住的地方时偶尔会遇见松本润。</p><p> </p><p>松本是独子，第一次见到樱井妹妹时新奇地打量长相几乎是一个模子刻出来的兄妹俩半天，郑重地握着樱井妹妹的手说那什么，翔君是我的翔君，所以翔君的妹妹就是我的妹妹……被樱井狠击一肘子才闭嘴。</p><p> </p><p>樱井在大学毕业后凭着优秀的履历进了业界有名的R.E.，松本则理所当然去了家族企业。松本集团目前是松本母亲在打理，她对儿子的期待很高，目前松本的职位只是练手，却也不轻松。日常工作外，松本母亲还会要求松本旁听所有重要会议——集团业务分布广泛，她晚上还经常会和海外部远程开会，见董事和投资人时松本也必须跟着。每周会有两到三个需要社交的晚上，现在松本还不被要求独自谈合作，但需要他在去之前搞清楚参加人员的情况以及熟悉流程，为日后独当一面做准备。</p><p> </p><p>松本毕业后搬出了实家，在公司不远置了一套高级公寓。他不止一次向樱井提出同居——那场车祸的一周前松本也提起了这个话题，坦言每天跑来跑去实在太累了。   </p><p> </p><p>樱井对此却有点顾虑。按道理说他已经习惯了自己和松本是完全不同的人——当然他知道松本绝不会在意这个，然而这差距却是实实在在存在着的，他一直都能感觉到，或者不如说，时时刻刻被提醒着。</p><p> </p><p>不论情愿与否，高中时他就在松本的羽翼下，现在他进了大手会社——当然是全凭能力，但樱井不能理直气壮地说这和松本一直以来对自己的支持一点关系也没有。</p><p> </p><p>妹妹考上大学后樱井考虑起了买房子的事情，当然是没和松本说，但对方显然是知道了，在又一次同居计划被拒绝后非常委屈地抱着樱井，脑袋在他颈窝里胡乱蹭着，说“翔くん不是想买房子吗？和我一起住，等我赚到钱了就给你买。”没有发现怀里人在听到这句话时突然僵住了。——就是在这一刻，樱井第一次清晰地意识到，无论他多么努力，上司有多么赏识他……他和松本润，永远也不可能站在同一条线上。因为有的人就是天生拥有一切。</p><p> </p><p>这次松本突然失忆，说实话，听到的瞬间樱井真有一种“天意”的感觉。似乎上天终于发现他偷了一段不属于自己的人生，于是将他和那个替他保驾护航的人分开了。也不是没有想过最终松本还是会发现，会生气。可是，就这样随随便便被忘记了，难道樱井就不会生气吗？突然被留下，他就不能伤心失望，不能对那个大摇大摆忘记自己的前恋人感到灰心吗？</p><p> </p><p>那天松本质问他时，樱井其实有一万个理由解释他为什么没有试图挽回。可他一个也不打算说给松本听。</p><p> </p><p>因为无论如何，结果不会变。</p><p>   </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但显然松本不是这么想的。</p><p> </p><p>樱井的话确实令他很受打击，这次他连找二宫吐苦水的力气都没有，回到公寓后直接倒在床上，直到半夜才浑浑噩噩睡着。第二天松本来到公司，第一件事就是给HR主管打电话，让他给自己找一个厉害的助理，工作包括过目秘书课做的会议整理和记录，负责对接业务部门，监督进展；还因为要和松本一起去社交，性格必须足够灵活机敏。</p><p> </p><p>总而言之，要能替松本提高效率节省时间，让他能从焦头烂额中抽出一部分时间，思考怎么追回樱井。毕竟老妈可以应付，老婆再不追就真的该跑了。 </p><p> </p><p>面试了几个松本都不太满意，HR主管被他逼得要疯，最后找了一个，跟松本说这个肯定没问题，以前是管家但头脑特别好使，脾气又好，你肯定会满意的。</p><p> </p><p>几天后松本见到了那个叫影山的人，和主管形容的一样非常聪明，业务上手很快，甚至锦上添花的有一张优秀的脸。松本带他去参加宴会，故意找借口离开了一小段时间。</p><p> </p><p>松本冷眼旁观，见影山丝毫没有露怯——就算有局促也掩饰得很好。影山长相俊美，气质又好，不一会儿就被贵妇人拉入人群聊天。他话不多但融入很快，松本看着差不多了才出现，揽过影山的肩膀说“这是我的助理”——这就算是正式介绍了。</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>优秀的助理很快发现自家老板在苦苦追着另一位男性。松本也不瞒他，无一例外被樱井拒绝时大大方方表示沮丧，却还是坚持屡败屡战。影山有点看不下去，问松本被拒绝这么多次还斗志昂扬是不是脑子有点问题。松本忍住了没有炸毛，故作深沉地说影山啊，这世界上是不存在爱上了还会让你觉得轻松的人的。影山终于闭嘴了。</p><p> </p><p>松本很满意。其实他没想那么多，只不过知道自己无论如何也不想放弃樱井翔。至此，松本干脆把前因后果都倒给了影山，说之前自己对樱井很差，所以即使现在被这样对待也没办法计较。影山沉默了一下，问松本所以才会赎罪式对他好吗？可是我觉得樱井さん不像是会被这一套打动的人，不如换一种方法？  </p><p> </p><p>“换什么？”松本皱眉。</p><p> </p><p>影山推了推眼镜，笑得胸有成竹：“实践是检验真理的唯一标准——同理，嫉妒是检验爱情的唯一标准。”  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>方案也是影山想的——和他的理论一样简单粗暴，意在让樱井翔吃醋，非常吃醋。具体来说，就是松本从今天开始不要再出现在樱井面前，鲜花高级便当之类的东西当然也不能送，与此同时传出和其他人交往的传闻。两公司合作项目即将结束，庆功会那天松本携女伴出场，最后在樱井最伤心之时表白。</p><p> </p><p>真的非常老套，但松本也没有更好的办法，只好姑且一试。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>结局一言难尽。</p><p> </p><p>好的方面是樱井确实——明眼人可见的——生气了，最后甚至转身就走。问题在于松本得到消息时樱井已经影子都没了。影山安排的人没能拦住暴走猫咪，甚至被心情极坏的樱井揍了一拳。</p><p> </p><p>等松本急匆匆赶到樱井的公寓，已经什么都晚了。——房间灯倒是亮的，说明樱井乱跑去什么奇怪的地方借酒浇愁。但他不接松本电话，计划中心人物又心虚得不敢上楼。夏天的暴雨说来就来，松本自暴自弃在楼下游荡了一晚，第二天被影山找到时已经处于半昏迷状态，一回家就发起了高烧。</p><p> </p><p>事情闹到现在，终于连松本母亲也知道了。好在有影山掩护，她还以为是松本工作太忙，心疼得让儿子先搬回家，病好之前哪也不准去。樱井也很快听说了——那个叫影山的助理，一看就是存心不让他好过，在他下班路上拦住他，打着“告知”的旗号将松本生病的过程详详细细说了一遍，字里行间都是谴责。樱井好久没有这么狼狈的时刻，他又愧疚又恼火，最后简直是落荒而逃。</p><p> </p><p>确定那个像机器人一样的助理没跟上，樱井松了一口气，第无数次地想他和松本真的是很不一样。</p><p> </p><p>松本润总是无所畏惧，坦荡淋漓，如果这是漫威世界，樱井毫不怀疑松本就是那种用血肉之躯对抗外星怪物的超级英雄。</p><p> </p><p>生活是另一种意义上的战场。与松本相比，樱井选择的对抗却完全是另一种形式——他在学校里隐藏被父亲家暴的自己，在父亲进监狱后埋葬拥有这段记忆的自己，在卖掉实家时埋葬从小到大在这里居住的自己。</p><p> </p><p>这是他多年总结出的道理：想要生活继续，只能向前看。于是当松本失忆后，他按照习惯，干净利落地埋葬了那个依然留恋松本润的自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——眼下，天真的超级英雄病了，加上与松本集团合作的项目结束，樱井想这下好了，这次之后，猫追老鼠的游戏总算能告一段落——谁是猫谁是老鼠还用说吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04.</p><p>生活似乎终于回到了正轨——除了樱井开始不要命般地工作。</p><p> </p><p>他从小就身体不好，工作后虽然坚持健身，也经不住这样完全燃烧的消耗，再加上得知松本生病后天天做噩梦，终于在一次例行会议作报告的中途晕倒在地。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>松本烧得差点转肺炎，醒来后的第一件事就是找影山问樱井的情况。知道对方竟然也病倒了后立刻急了，催着影山快去樱井公寓看看情况。——毕竟根据二宫和也的情报，樱井最不会照顾的人就是他自己。</p><p> </p><p>影山万万没有想到，自己才离开执事行业一个月就又要重操旧业。</p><p> </p><p>樱井住的不是什么高级公寓，保安见到影山带着一群人浩浩荡荡上门时连盘问都没有。影山一边指挥锁匠抓紧时间撬锁，一边腹诽果然HR的嘴骗人的鬼，当初口口声声保证的不做琐事只管老板工作都是假的。</p><p> </p><p>樱井在床上昏昏沉沉地睡，一点没察觉家里进了外人。家庭医生去给他量体温，影山在房子里转了一圈，心里有了数，给松本打电话汇报：“果然和您那位朋友所说的一样，冰箱里除了酒什么都没有……”</p><p> </p><p>松本听他这么说哪里还能安稳待着，趁母亲还没回来，威逼司机把自己打包送到了樱井的公寓。原本他是想把樱井接到自己的住所，又怕他醒来生气，好在樱井原本就在公寓给妹妹留了一个房间。</p><p>松本执意要住下，影山想到松本母亲那张脸，一瞬间简直想甩手走人了。可这件事一开始就是他出的主意，现在也只能硬着头皮配合任性大少爷，还好他当执事时遇到过不少颐指气使的贵妇人，经验颇为丰富，继上次后再一次成功糊弄了松本母亲，让她相信宝贝儿子搬回自己公寓纯粹是遵照医生的建议。松本也挺争气，热度下来后就完全恢复了精神，指挥影山把要处理地文件带回来给他，就这样在樱井公寓安营扎寨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>比较麻烦的是樱井。</p><p> </p><p>也许是压抑太久后的爆发，普通的感冒也有点病来如山倒的架势。他反反复复地发烧，大部分时间都昏昏沉沉的。</p><p>第一次看见松本在自己公寓时，樱井反应很激烈地让他离开，结果吵到一半直接晕了过去，把松本吓得半死。几次后樱井也不说让松本走了，却稍微好转就试图打电话给领导销假，被松本发现后气急败坏数落了一顿。</p><p> </p><p>樱井默不作声地盯着松本气呼呼的样子，等他讲完后才开口：“……好。”</p><p> </p><p>松本说得太激动，一时没反应过来，“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你不是要我先歇着，别一心只想着工作吗。好。”</p><p> </p><p>松本甚少见他这样温顺，一腔怒气瞬间消了个干净。他自己是相对畏寒的体质，加上樱井病了，理直气壮在夏天设了个二十八摄氏度的室温。原先樱井喜欢裸着上身睡觉，也被松本逼着穿上长袖睡衣，此刻他垂着眼站在松本面前，刘海软趴趴地搭在额头上，松本一时忍不住上手揉了一把，樱井居然也没反抗，只是投去一个有点迷茫的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>牙白，好可爱。</p><p> </p><p>松本欲盖弥彰地咳嗽一声，“站太久又该累了，翔くん还是去床上躺着吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他虚揽着樱井回房间，给他盖上被子，肩膀以上掖得密不透风。樱井被裹得只露一张小脸，他圆眼睛转了几圈，眼神落在松本放在被子上，时不时还轻拍一下的那只手上。</p><p> </p><p>“松本？”</p><p> </p><p>松本蹲在床边，手上动作不停，“睡吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>不是，你这样盯着我怎么睡。樱井无语，被松本过于炯炯有神的眼神看得有点心跳加速。他抿抿嘴，望着天花板，“要不要上来睡？”</p><p> </p><p>“诶——？！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>结果松本并没有（敢）上去。但他成功地离樱井近了一点——争得同意后去搬了床垫，在樱井房间打起了地铺。</p><p> </p><p>半夜樱井又烧了起来，在床上无意识地翻来覆去。松本迷蒙着眼睛走来走去地找退烧贴和药，又打湿了毛巾给樱井擦脸。樱井烧得迷迷糊糊，难受得狠了，一会儿想推开松本，松本真的要走又抓着他的衣角——就连这种时候樱井还是倔强到令人生气，还是只肯叫他“松本”。</p><p> </p><p>病人手劲不大，但松本舍不得挣脱。想到之前那一句邀请，他试探着掀开被子躺到樱井身边。下一秒，樱井一声不吭滚进他怀里，被松本心热地一把搂住。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>夜灯伶仃地挂在墙壁上，黑暗被它推开，变成雾气盘旋在他们周围。樱井在灯光里皱着眉毛，眼角都是红的，眼睛湿润，像是含着泪要落不落。松本无法忍住不吻他。樱井的气息滚烫，嘴唇却因为刚喝了水带着微微凉意。吻住他时松本已经做好了再被打一次的准备，樱井却闭上眼睛，甚至主动将舌尖渡了过来——不知道是不是松本的错觉，神情竟然有点羞涩。</p><p> </p><p>病弱的樱井浑身都是无力的性感，松本边吻他，不由自主地将手伸进他的睡衣，抚摸他光滑的背脊和腰线。“太瘦了……”松本喃喃，滑下去在樱井侧颈狠狠吮了一口。樱井被他亲得后仰，睡衣扣子在混乱中散开了几颗，露出一片雪白的胸口。松本托起他的腰，低头，嘴唇在樱井随着喘息起伏的胸部游移。克制了太久的渴望和血一起冲向下半身，松本自然是勃起了。他贪婪地轮流含住近在咫尺的乳尖，揉捏樱井腰部的手无意识地用力，听到上方传来一声嘤咛才猛然停下。</p><p> </p><p>我在做什么……翔くん还是个病人啊。</p><p> </p><p>他抬头去看樱井，却被对方伸手搂住了脖子。樱井把他拽到身边，捧着松本的脸，又将自己的脸颊贴上去。“マツ……”他叫松本，对着他耳朵吹气，滚烫的身体在他怀里动来动去，语气却是命令式，“摸我。”</p><p> </p><p>松本心猿意马，有点疑惑眼前这个樱井简直和之前冷淡的他不像同一个人，却实在舍不得这一刻亲密，顺着樱井的指示将他摸了个遍。从头到尾樱井都闭着眼睛，一副任君享用的模样令松本心里最后那点迟疑也没了。</p><p> </p><p>这是松本失忆以来，第一次和樱井做。新鲜的欲望与熟悉的身体记忆混合在一起，让爱抚和亲吻极其热烈缠绵。顾虑着樱井的身体他没有插入，牵着樱井的手替两人撸了出来。樱井没什么力气，射过一次之后就软绵绵的动不了了。松本听着他弱气的哭腔差点又硬了，咬牙简单清理了一下，又给樱井换了干净的睡衣，这才抱着他睡下。</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>也许是因为畅快地出了一身汗，第二天早上樱井的热度退去，人看着也精神了不少。松本欣慰地看着他喝完了一大碗粥，起身要去洗碗时被松本拦住，搂过腰带到腿上坐着，“放着就好。”樱井推了一下没挣开，也就随他去了。</p><p> </p><p>松本将脸埋在他的脖颈，低头在樱井露出的肩膀皮肤上轻轻一吻，“翔くん？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”樱井没看他，发出一个心不在焉的鼻音。</p><p> </p><p>“昨天晚上——”他觑着樱井的脸色，想着什么时候将打了一天腹稿的交往宣言说出来——参考了影山的意见，尤其在“无论失忆与否我都爱你”这一点上着重说明。</p><p> </p><p>“松本さん，”樱井却忽然打断了他，站起身，垂下眼睑，“你还是走吧。这几天……给你添麻烦了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>05.</p><p>最近——樱井的意思是，自从那天松本离开之后，他就总是梦见一条无限延展的公路。松本开车，他在副驾驶，听松本问是想要继续走高速，还是在下一个路口拐出去。梦里的他想了想，说想要试试少有人走的那条路。</p><p> </p><p>这件事是真实发生过的。</p><p> </p><p>他们高中毕业后的暑假，他被松本连哄带骗抓到了美国——这人大概是计划了很久，甚至先一步将樱井妹妹送去了一个夏令营。他们都学会开车没多久，大部分时间樱井都只负责在副驾嚼零食选歌，偶尔想到被丢下的妹妹时有点内疚，但还是快乐。路上各种突发状况不提，樱井想他大概永远都不会忘记松本摘掉墨镜，专注看向自己的眼神，以及他和夏天一样炙热的吻。</p><p> </p><p>他们在motel——因为松本少爷半路被母亲停了信用卡——隔音不好的房间里做爱，松本撑起胳膊，像豹子打量猎物那样志在必得地看他。松本不是那种习惯将所有人看作下位者的上位者，即使是这样的姿势，他凝视樱井的目光里依然没有一点点居高临下。</p><p> </p><p>但樱井还是受不了。也许从那时起，他就对松本的这份认真又爱又怕。他闭上眼睛，然后就被从上到下地吻了。十指相扣，身体紧贴在一起时心脏似乎也一同融化了，樱井从未有哪一刻如此清晰地感受到自己是真实活着，被爱着，也爱他。 </p><p> </p><p>但假期始终只是假期。</p><p> </p><p>可以短暂地拥抱，可以沉醉，但不可以忘乎所以。他和松本早就不是学生了，成熟的大人应该明白假期在生活中应有的比例。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最近影山总是神出鬼没的，樱井知道他是替松本来的，却不知道那个人到底想干什么。 </p><p> </p><p>松本想做什么？他只是想要一个说法，却又不敢逼得太紧。原本他以为樱井是气自己太莽撞，谁知道从那以后他就一直躲着自己。一开始松本还忍着，直到影山传来看见樱井和一名女性单独用餐的消息，这才停止观望，飞速赶到餐厅。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>樱井妹妹不知所措地在哥哥和松本之间来回看了几眼，一声“润哥”还没出口，自家哥哥就冲她摇摇头。</p><p> </p><p>松本一出现樱井就知道这顿饭大概是吃不成了，只是可惜妹妹难得来见他一次。他不动声色地握住松本的手，避免这人不过脑子说出什么不妥的话。果然松本僵住了，见樱井让对面的女生先走也没说什么。随后樱井买了单，松本跟着他走出餐厅。</p><p> </p><p>“事先说好——那是我妹妹。你们以前见过的。”他点起一根烟，没看松本。</p><p> </p><p>“……”用脚趾头想也知道影山是故意的。松本一时有点尴尬，但想想樱井最近确实在躲着自己，又理直气壮起来。</p><p> </p><p>“和她没关系，”他睁着眼睛说瞎话，“你最近为什么不来见我？发消息也……那样？”</p><p> </p><p>“那样？”樱井疑惑地歪头，“我都回你了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”松本冷漠脸，“只有表情贴纸不算。”</p><p> </p><p>樱井又歪头，“你不就喜欢这个？”随即又露出恍然大悟的表情，“抱歉，忘了你失忆了。”</p><p> </p><p>……你也知道我是失忆，不是转性。</p><p> </p><p>松本瘫着一张脸，不是很想告诉他自己把那些贴纸都保存了。</p><p> </p><p>“所以还有事吗？”见他不说话，樱井拿烟的手扬了扬，竟然是准备走了。松本一把抓住他的手腕，将这个最近又瘦了不少的人拖到自己面前。</p><p> </p><p>樱井懒得和他比力气，任他抓着，“松本さん到底想做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>松本简直快要被他的喜怒无常逼疯了，“我才是要问你吧！之前生病时你那样是什么意思？如果是接受我，为什么现在又躲着我？”</p><p> </p><p>“生病时？”樱井假装思考，“哦那天……”他偏过头，不看松本，“我搞错了。”</p><p> </p><p>“搞错了？”松本不敢相信，重复一遍。</p><p> </p><p>“对，搞错了。”樱井轻描淡写，“烧糊涂了，还以为是我们那会儿还在交往的时候，是之前的你……是我没分清楚，对不起。”</p><p> </p><p>松本难以置信地盯着他。</p><p> </p><p>樱井这是存了心要折磨他，下定决心要把“松本润”这个名字剔除出他的生活。</p><p> </p><p>“好，好好……”</p><p> </p><p>他甩开樱井的手，转身时盛满痛苦的眼神与利落的背影像什么悲情电影的镜头。樱井摩挲自己被捏痛的手腕，目送他大步走远，很快便消失在人群中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这回总该结束了吧。樱井想。——却没料到松本几天后又找上门来，在樱井上班前将他堵在公寓门口，递过来一个信封。樱井抿着嘴打开，发现里面全是自己和松本曾经的照片——拥抱，接吻……看来二宫还真是收集了不少东西。</p><p> </p><p>松本像是对他瞬间苍白的脸色非常满意。他拎着樱井的肩膀把他推回房间，关上门，回身捏住他的下巴，恶狠狠地说：“这都是你逼我的——你说，如果你那个欣赏你的上司知道你曾经和对手集团的继承人交往，还会重用你吗？那些喜欢你的同事又会怎么说？不说R.E.——整个业内，你看还有哪家公司敢要你？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不喜欢穿校服的小少爷一脚踹倒他的课桌，几乎是提着他的领口把他拖到教室外，重重抵在墙壁上。</p><p>——“如果你不和我交往，你试试看你还能在这个学校待多久？”</p><p>那时樱井的父亲还没有进监狱，如果不能继续上学，他就要回到那个家，白天去建筑工地，晚上在便利店做夜班。就这样父亲还是不满足，嫌他赚的太少。</p><p>——“我答应。”</p><p>孤立无援的时期，似乎任何人都可以掌控他的人生。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>樱井不敢相信——时至今日，松本居然还会用这样的方式对待自己。</p><p> </p><p>他按照松本的意愿搬到了他的公寓，不再故意说会让松本生气的话——事实上他现在根本不和松本说话了，要吃饭约会都无所谓，反正除了工作他也没有其他的事情，一心只扑在学习上的后果就是他甚至连爱好也没有。</p><p> </p><p>松本又何尝不知道他这是将两人的关系带入一个痛苦的死循环。他没有再碰过樱井，但不知道是为了证明什么，坚持每天晚上都把人抱在怀里睡觉。根据二宫的说法，以前的樱井虽然看着是高岭之花，其实性格非常好，或者说是太好了，笑点极低，松本说什么他都会笑。</p><p> </p><p>现在樱井却连见他一面都不愿意。一次松本有事去R.E.，想顺便去看看樱井，却从影山那里得知他突然请假了。</p><p> </p><p>“可能是身体不舒服，之前太累了……”影山努力地找了一堆理由，眼睛都不敢看松本。松本心里像是突然空了一大块，也没力气追究，只挥挥手示意他不用说了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>樱井不愿意见他。哪怕他们每晚都在一张床上睡觉，可除此之外，多一秒意料之外的见面也会令樱井如同惊弓之鸟，避他如同避蛇蝎。</p><p> </p><p>这是当然的。松本知道他在恨自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>晚上下班后，松本先去常去的酒吧喝了一杯，又让司机带着他在这个城市转了几圈。他到家时樱井已经睡了，松本没有开灯，穿着衬衫和西裤蹲在床前，借着窗户透进来的月光用眼神一点一滴抚摸他。</p><p> </p><p>他真的有太久没有好好看过樱井了。</p><p> </p><p>松本没有告诉他，在二宫和那个奇迹侦探相叶的帮助下，自己渐渐回忆起了从前的一些事情。比如他对樱井每一次都是一见钟情，比如曾经松本其实不想继承公司，是母亲答应他如果乖乖听话就不再干涉他和樱井的交往，比如在造成失忆的那场车祸前他其实已经想好了，如果樱井真的不愿意搬过来，那就算了，他搬去住也是一样的——反正松本早就知道自己爱这个人多一点，这种程度的迁就又算得了什么？</p><p> </p><p>“唔……”</p><p>不知道樱井梦见了什么，两条锋利的眉毛先是紧紧皱着，随后慢慢展开，长长的睫毛被水汽打湿，有泪水顺着眼角滑下来。松本抬手想帮他擦掉，却在快碰到皮肤时停了下来——樱井翻了个身，让松本在一瞬间直面了他毫无防备的脸，听到一句非常小声，却又非常清晰的“润”。</p><p> </p><p>上次樱井生病，即使是最难受的时候，他也没有这样叫过松本。</p><p> </p><p>松本的眼泪也流了下来。他转过身背靠在床边，捂着嘴无声地哭。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天早上樱井醒来，洗漱完来到餐厅。松本正坐在餐桌前看一份报纸，见他来了，指着桌上摆好的早餐，“吃。”自己面前的煎蛋却一口没动。樱井有点疑惑，却也没打算问。上次生病后他似乎体质变差了，昨天一早就觉得头晕，不得不请了半天假回来休息，没想到一睡就到了第二天，现在还有点想吐。</p><p> </p><p>他吃完后松本站起来，招手让樱井过去。他慢吞吞地挪过去，注意到松本身上的衬衣似乎是昨天穿的——他昨天没回来吗？</p><p> </p><p>松本替他将系歪的领带正了正，“吃饱了？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”樱井说，还在想这人夜不归宿的理由。</p><p> </p><p>“樱井翔，”松本很少这样叫他，樱井错愕地看着他，“我最后问你一次：我们之间，是不是真的一点可能也没有了？”</p><p> </p><p>他的脸色很平静，于是樱井也心平气和地反问他，“你以为呢？”</p><p> </p><p>然后松本笑了——仔细想想樱井已经很久没见过他这样温柔的表情。他就带着这如同初升朝阳一样的笑容，清脆地给了樱井一个耳光。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“对不起，我是后悔了。”樱井说，“是我以前太贪心，太优柔寡断。我宁愿当初你说‘如果你不和我交往，你试试看你还能在这个学校待多久？’的时候就退学，而不是见鬼的说什么‘我答应’。因为那样的话我们就不会再有交集，那样的话我顶多骂你两句然后就认命——比起我那个暴力老爸来说你还差得远呢，退一万步来说也该是我恨你而不是你恨我。以前你不想继承公司，现在你还是不想吗？我不相信。你自己也知道你家里是什么情况，你觉得你可以把我绑在你身边多久？一年？两年？等你结婚以后也每天和我一起睡？别说你不结婚，这话你自己都不会相信吧。换成以前可能我打死也不愿意放弃你，但现在不一样，你终于可以有一个新的开始了。别让我绑着你。别让我做那个罪人。”</p><p> </p><p>一口气说完这些樱井才感觉自己半边脸火辣辣的疼痛。大颗大颗的泪水从松本脸上滚落，他抬起手，轻柔地抚摸着樱井红肿的半边脸，说：“你走吧。滚吧。滚。”  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>不知道什么时候能够写完……总之先放在这里</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>